Arround The World
by LyxCrime03
Summary: Awalnya Shigaraki hanya mencuci otak Midoriya, tapi pada akhirnya dia mencuci otak Katsuki dan Kirishima. Membuat pasukan penjahat tak terduga! Villain AU, Villain!Deku, Kacchan, Kirishima. Shigaraki x Midoriya.
1. Chapter 1

#Prologue

Izuku terbangun dari tidurnya, hawa dingin menusuk tulangnya. Rantai tampak menjaga tangan dan kakinya seakan-akan takkan membiarkannya kabur kemanapun. Mata bulatnya menelusuri tempat di mana ia terbangun. Jelas bukan di kamarnya yang hangat dan penuh dengan poster All Might. Bunyi nyaring masuk ke dalam telinganya, membuat tubuhnya secara spontan menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang diikat dengan model pigtail terlihat mengetuk jeruji besi dengan sebilah pisau, dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

"Toga?" gumam Izuku bertanya-tanya. Dirinya berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya tertidur. Tidak. Bukan tertidur, melainkan pingsan.

Gadis bernama Toga itu semakin memperlebar senyumannya, membuat matanya semakin terlihat sipit. "Tomura-kun, lihatlah! Dia bangun!"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu terlihat menghampiri sel, wajahnya tampak datar seakan tak ada hal menarik yang terjadi. "Ada kata-kata terakhir, Midoriya Izuku?"

Izuku dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Shigaraki Tomura itu. Bukannya menjawab, Izuku malah memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari rantai yang menjaganya. Dia terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, kemudian memberontak lagi, namun hasilnya nihil. Mata emeraldnya menatap Tomura yang sedikit tersenyum, jujur saja, Izuku takut. Dia takut mengecewakan ibunya dan All Might. Sekarang ini bukanlah saat untuk mati di tangan para penjahat.

"Jangan memberontak. Kami takkan membunuhmu, kok," kata Tomura, "oya, bisakah kau beri tahu kami tentang All Might?"

"Tidak akan, Shigaraki Tomura!" tegas Izuku.

Tomura yang sudah tahu jika Izuku akan menjawab sedemikian rupa hanya bisa terkekeh sambil menggeleng pelan. "Sayang sekali. Jika memang kau tak ingin memberi tahukannya, maka dirimu yang akan menjadi imbasnya. Kurogiri, bawa dia ke lab!"

Kurogiri mengiyakan perintah Tomura, dia kemudian membuka pintu sel, dan dengan kekuatannya dia membawa Izuku menuju suatu tempat yang terlihat dingin, kelam, dan menakutkan. Izuku hendak berdiri dan melarikan diri, akan tetapi kakinya terasa sangat sakit. Kakinya patah. Izuku tak pernah ingat pernah memiliki cedera parah itu sebelum pingsan, kini dia berasumsi jika para penjahatlah yang membuat kakinya patah.

Dabi yang sudah menunggu langsung membawa Izuku menuju sebuah kursi dengan kabel-kabel dan peralatan yang mengerikan jika dilihat dari pandangan Izuku. Tangan dan kaki Izuku diikat, meronta hanya akan membuat tubuhnya semakin sakit.

"Apa—apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?" tanya Izuku dengan nada ketakutan namun masih mencoba untuk berani.

"Diamlah atau kau akan kuhancurkan," ancam Tomura seraya memasangkan jarum pada lengan Izuku.

Izuku tak bisa bergerak lagi pada saat jarum itu menusuknya. Seperti terbius, Izuku hanya terdiam ketika Toga memasangkan sebuah bundaran ke kepalanya, Dabi memasang sesuatu pada punggungnya, dan ketika Tomura menjilat pipinya.

"Pergilah Izuku lama, datanglah Izuku baru," bisik Tomura. Bersamaan ketika Toga menurunkan sebuah tuas. Mesin pada kursi yang diduduki oleh Izuku pun mulai bekerja, membuat Izuku berteriak keras.

"Semoga mesin pencuci otak dari Sensei bekerja dengan baik," gumam Tomura.

* * *

"Nama Anda Izuku Midoriya, kau memiliki misi yang sama dengan Tomura, yaitu menghancurkan Sang Simbol Perdamaian," jelas Kurogiri sambil membersihkan gelas.

Tomura bertopang dagu, mata ruby miliknya menatap Kurogiri sinis. "Kau lupa bagian terbaiknya, Kurogiri..."

"Dan Anda adalah kekasih Shigaraki Tomura. Kalian sudah menjalin hubungan lama sekali," tambah Kurogiri dengan nada malas.

Seorang bocah bersurai hijau itu hanya diam termenung, wajahnya seketika merah begitu mendengar ucapan Kurogiri. Dirinya langsung menghadap ke arah Tomura, matanya menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya. "Aku ... apa?" pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kekasihku," jawab Tomura dengan cepat seraya menggenggam tangan Izuku tanpa jari tengah. Wajahnya dan Izuku semakin mendekat, "aku senang kau di sini, Midoriya."

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

#ch. 1

"Siapa dia, Tomura-kun?" Izuku menanyakan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tercetak pada selembar foto. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, pemuda yang ada di foto itu sama sekali tidak terlihat bersahabat. Izuku sepertinya pernah mengenali pemuda itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingat.

"Katsuki Bakugou. Bagaimana kalau kau menghancurkannya? Dia telah membuatku kesal," jawab Tomura sambil bertopang dagu. Senyuman tak pernah berhenti muncul dari wajahnya setiap kali dia berada di samping Izuku.

"Tak ada yang boleh membuat Tomura-kun kesal!" sahut Izuku. Tingkahya terlihat sangat kekanakan.

Tomura mengusap rambut Izuku tanpa jari manisnya. Dia sangat berhati-hati jika hendak menyentuh Izuku. Jika sampai lima jarinya digunakan, maka habislah sudah. Izuku akan hancur di tangannya, dan Tomura tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Tomura-kun, kapan aku bisa menghancurkannya?" tanya Izuku dengan tampang polosnya. Seakan dunia ini tidak ada hal lain selain menghancurkan seseorang yang telah membuat Tomura kesal.

"Jika kau sudah mendapatkan topengmu, Izuku," jawab Tomura, "jika kau sampai ketahuan oleh para hero, kau bisa langsung menjadi buronan. Tenang saja, Toga sedang mengurus perlengkapan untukmu."

Izuku mengangguk antusias. Dirinya yang saat ini sudah didedikasikan khusus untuk melayani Tomura, mulai dari melayani nafsu pria bersurai kelabu itu, hingga menghabisi siapa saja yang diperintahkan. Sejauh ini, Tomura sudah mengajarkan Izuku banyak hal. Sebenarnya bukan Tomura saja, para penjahat lain juga turut mengajari Izuku caranya bertarung, terutama Toga yang telah mengajarkan Izuku langkah bertarung dengan pisau. Tapi tentu saja, semua pelatihan itu diawasi langsung oleh Tomura, terutama ketika Izuku harus memperlajari sesuatu dari Dabi.

Toga berlari menghampiri Izuku dan Tomura, terlihat dengan jelas dia membawa sesuatu, dan dengan bangganya dia menunjukkan benda itu pada Izuku. "Lihatlah, Izuku! Bagus, bukan?"

Izuku melihat topeng yang dibawa oleh Toga, dia melihat-lihat topeng berwarna hitam itu, kemudian tersenyum, "Bagus sekali, Toga-chan! Aku suka!"

"Baguslah kalau kau suka, Izuku-kun!" Toga menjawab dengan antusias yang sama. Entah kenapa jika mereka berdua bertemu, pasti akan terlihat seperti kakak beradik yang haus darah. Setidakya begitu yang ada di dalam benak Tomura.

"Bagaimana, Tomura-kun?" Izuku yang sudah mencoba mengenakan topengnya menanyakan pendapat kekasihnya itu.

"Bagus, kok," jawab Tomura, "kerja bagus, Toga. Sekarang ajak Izuku menemui Bakugou, jaga dia dengan baik. Mengerti?"

"Siap, Handyman! Hehe! Ayo, Deku-kun!" Toga menarik tangan Izuku, mengajaknya keluar dari bar.

* * *

Sudah sekitar satu bulan sejak insiden terculiknya Izuku. Para guru di U.A tak mampu berbuat apapun, membuat Bakugo semakin mendidih karena kehadiran Izuku yang mengisi hatinya sudah tak ada lagi. Kesal bercampur sedih, itu yang dirasakan pemuda berambut pirang itu, dia benar-benar tak habis pikir kepada orang-orang yang bisa menghabiskan waktu tanpa kehadiran Izuku. Bakugo memang tidak pernah menyukai Izuku, tapi hidupnya entah kenapa menjadi hampa tanpa kehadiran si brokoli itu.

"DAMN!" Bakugo menendang tempat sampah yang ada di dekatnya. Dia kesal. Sangat kesal.

"Bakugo, awas!" Kirishima berteriak tiba-tiba. Refleks menggunakan quirk-nya untuk mengeraskan tubuh, Kirishima menangkis sebilah pisau yang bisa saja menembus kepala Bakugo jika saja dirinya telat datang.

Bakugo terdiam, dirinya terkejut dengan serangan itu. "Siapa yang melempar pisau padaku, hah?!"

"Tenanglah, Bakugo ... Sepertinya ada villain di sini," ucap Kirishima waspada. Matanya mulai melihat sekeliling.

Sesaat suasana menjadi senyap, hanya ada bunyi semak yang diterpa oleh angin. Kirishima yang merasa keadaan sudah aman pun menonaktifkan quirknya. Akan tetapi, pada kesempatan itulah pisau-pisau itu kembali menerjang. Bakugo sama sekali tidak mau menyelamatkan diri dari puluhan pisau yang menuju ke arahnya, matanya terpaku pada sesosok pemuda bersurai hijau yang amat familier dengannya.

"Deku?" gumam Bakugo. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Ke mana saja kau selama ini?! Dan apa-apaan pakaianmu?!"

Izuku tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Bakugo, dia merapikan sarung tangan hitam yang ia kenakan sambil memasang senyuman yang begitu asing. Senyuman yang bahkan tidak mencerminkan Midoriya Izuku yang dikenal oleh Bakugo sejak taman kanak-kanak.

"Kau bukan Deku," desis Bakugo, dia berlari, menerjang Izuku yang berjarak satu meter darinya. "Di mana Deku?!"

Melihat kedatangan Bakugo secara tiba-tiba, Izuku reflex menendang perut Bakugo dengan quirknya sebesar 10%. Bakugo tersungkur, meringkuk, dan terbatuk. Izuku tersenyum meremehkan, dia menginjak perut Bakugo, tertawa merendahkan teman semasa kecilnya itu. "Oh, aku ingat kau. Kacchan, bukan?" Izuku bertanya, dia meringis sesaat dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku takkan pernah lupa segala perbuatanmu padaku. Aku membencimu."

"Bakugo!" Kirishima berteriak seraya menghampiri Bakugo, namun Toga muncul dan menghunuskan pisaunya ke pinggul Kirishima dengan cepat. Kirishima yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Toga benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan serangan pisau yang diberikan seorang gadis pirang itu. Dirinya bahkan belum sempat menggunakan quirknya, dan sepertinya Toga juga takkan membiarkan pemuda bersurai merah itu mengaktifkan quirknya.

"Sudah cukup, Izuku, Toga," Mr. Compress tiba-tiba datang dan menginterupsi pertarungan, "Shigaraki merubah rencananya. Aku di sini untuk menangkap mereka berdua," sambungnya seraya menunjuk Bakugo dan Kirishima. Dia pun segera merubah Bakugo dan Kirishima menjadi Orb. "Cepatlah pulang, Izuku. Shigaraki menunggumu."

"Deku saja? Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Toga dengan sedikit nada ngambek.

"Tidak ada yang menunggumu, Toga. Sudahlah," jawab Mr. Compress dengan nada malas. Dia pun enyah dari hadapan Izuku dan Toga.

"Apa yang akan Tomura-kun lakukan pada mereka berdua?" Izuku bertanya pada Toga sambil berjalan pulang menuju markasnya.

Toga mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu. Siapa tahu Tomura-kun ingin menjadikan mereka teman kita juga?"

Izuku terdiam sejenak. Kenangan pedihnya bersama Bakugo sejak masa SMP terulang di pikirannya. Hanya kenangan pahit yang dia ingat, sama sekali taka da kenangan bahagia yang disisakan oleh Shigaraki untuknya. Tak dirasa, tangan Izuku mengepal kuat. "Aku benci Kacchan. Aku akan menghancurkannya. Aku tak ingin menjadi temannya."

Toga terdiam mendengar ucapan Izuku. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. "Kau jadi mirip Tomura, ya! Suka menghancurkan!"

* * *

"Lepaskan, bang*at!" Bakugo berteriak tanpa henti saat dirinya berada di kursi yang sama dengan yang telah mencuci otak Izuku.

"Diamlah, bocah! Atau aku akan menghancurkanmu seperti debu," ancam Shigaraki. Membuat nyali Bakugo ciut. "Dabi, pasangkan rantai pada bocah merah itu. Jaga-jaga jika dia bangun dan memberontak!"

Dabi yang mendengar perintah Shigaraki pun dengan malas merantai leher Kirishima seperti anjing peliharaan. Selanjutnya, dia memasangkan alat-alat pencuci otak dan mengaktifkannya, membuat Kirishima yang sempat pingsan karena kehabisan darah berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kirishima?! Lepaskan dia!" Bakugo kembali berteriak.

"Sudah kubilang diam!" Shigaraki menatap Bakugo sengit. "Sekarang giliranmu, bocah tengik!"

 **TBC...**

 **Sorry for strong language. Thanks for your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harap Bijak dalam membaca. Fiksi ini mengandung beberapa unsur yang tidak disukai semua orang. terima kasih.

Chapter 02: Bakugo and Kirishima on Action!

.

.

Tomura hanya bisa menggeleng pada saat melihat dua bocah pirang dan hijau yang kini saling membuang muka. Mereka sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk berbaikan atau hanya sekadar bekerja sama sebantar. Bosan melihat tingkah kedua bocah tersebut, dia kini malah sibuk bermain menyusun kartu.

"Bagaimana ini, Shigaraki Tomura?" tanya Kurogiri yang sudah tak tahan lagi dengan keadaan canggung di bar.

Tomura mengedikan bahunya pertanda tidak tahu dan tidak peduli, dia masih fokus menyusun kartu-kartunya tanpa bosan hingga angina berhembus kencang kemudian menghancurkan susunan kartunya. Tomura sontak menggebrak meja kesal, dia menoleh pada Dabi yang berdiri di sebelahnya dan memberikan tatapan sengit.

"Apa-apaan?!" gertaknya. "Kau menghancurkan susunan kartu yang kubuat dengan susah payah!"

Dabi terkekeh seakan tidak peduli. "Begitulah hidup berjalan. Saat hancur, kau harus mengulang dari awal."

"Jangan sok bijak di hadapanku, sialan!" Tomura menggertakkan giginya. Dia hampir saja mengarahkan jari-jarinya ke wajah Dabi andai saja Kurogiri tak menahannya.

Bagaimanapun, Dabi secara tidak langsung memberi peringatan kepada Tomura untuk segera membangun pasukannya. Mata-mata di U.A memberitahu mereka jika kelas 1-A akan mengadakan acara camping di luar sekolah. Mengenai lokasi, mereka masih mencari tahu. Akan tetapi, setidaknya Tomura pasti sudah memiliki suatu ide untuk menghancurkan generasi hero selanjutnya.

Tomura menggaruk lehernya, kemudian menghela napas. Dia menghampiri kedua bocah yang masih terlihatsengit itu, kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah jarak kedua bocah tersebut.

"Bakugo dan si merah akan kukembalikan ke U.A, tapi kalian memiliki beberapa tugas. Izuku, kau tetap di sini bersamaku," kata Tomura.

"Tunggu, apa? Kau memberi tugas pada si pirang sialan ini, tapi kau malah membiarkanku menetap di sini? Ini tidak adil!" protes Izuku.

"Haha ... Itu karena kau memang lemah, deep s#it," ejek Bakugo yang seakan membuat Izuku semakin mendidih.

Tomura mengarahkan tangannya ke depan kedua bocah itu, bermaksud memberi peringatan. "Ini bukan soal kekuatan, bocah. Ini soal strategi!"

Izuku dan Bakugo seketika terdiam. Masing-masing dari mereka hanya bisa menunduk begitu mendengar ucapan Tomura yang dibumbui dengan nada kesal. Bagaikan tombak, hati Izuku terasa sakit saat Tomura membentak seperti itu, kata-kata maaf tidak sengaja terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Holy shot," Tomura spontan memeluk Izuku, "maaf, aku sedang pusing."

Bakugo memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat tontonan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Pemuda dengan quirk ledakan itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajah begitu Izuku dan Tomura saling mendekatkan wajah, rasanya dia ingin muntah atau paling tidak meledakkan wajah sepasang kekasih itu. Akan tetapi, pasti dia akan dijuluki munafik jika melakukan itu karena nyatanya dia sering melakukannya dengan Kirishima juga. Baiklah, sepertinya Bakugo sudah cukup sakit saat ini.

"What the hell?!" jerit Bakugo begitu melihat Kirishima yang baru saja datang. "Tunggu, aku tak ingat kau pernah memakai kalung anjing seperti itu. Ada rantainya pula! Apa-apaan?!"

Kirishima hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya, kemudian duduk di samping pemuda bersurai pirang itu, pemuda yang selama ini dicintainya. "Tak apa. Kau bisa menarik rantainya kalau kau mau. Aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi 'anjing'mu."

Bakugo yang diserang perasaan malu spontan menarik rantai pada kalung Kirishima. "Kau membuatku kesal saja, sialan."

* * *

"Bakugo, Kirishima? Dari mana saja kalian? Kami semua khawatir!" ucap Iida sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan bak robot.

Bakugo sama sekali tidak menjawab, dia langsung beranjak menuju kamar asramanya, membuat teman-temannya kebingungan. Lain lagi dengan Kirishima, Kaminari yang hendak merangkulnya seketika dibuat ketakutan dengan tatapan mata pemuda merah itu. Melihat keanehan itu, akhirnya Iida dan yang lainnya mencoba membiarkannya untuk satu malam.

"Ada apa dengan Kirishima?" tanya Kaminari sambil menghela napas.

"Mungkin mereka kelelahan," gumam Uraraka, "mungkin mereka habis berkelahi atau sesuatu yang aneh menyerang mereka."

"Ya, tapi ... Seharusnya mereka cerita, kan?" sahut Mineta sedikit histeris seperti biasa. "Bisa saja tadi mereka bertemu cewek-cewek cantik dan jadi seperti itu!"

Satu pukulan akhirnya mendarat di kepala Mineta, membuat pemuda mesum itu kesakitan hingga muncul sedikit benjolan. Kaminari yang melihat kejadian tersebut berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menahan tawa, namun pada akhirnya gagal juga. Suara tawa yang kerasnya mungkin melebihi Present Mic itu menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Mungkin Kaminari takkan berhenti tertawa jika saja Jirou tidak menusuk mata pemuda kuning itu dengan earphone jacknya. "Kalian sama-sama konyol, ya," keluh Jirou sambil menepuk dahi.

Suasana yang riang dan hangat itu rusak seketika begitu suara ledakan terdengar dari beberapa kamar. Awalnya semua mengira itu hanya Bakugo yang sedang mengamuk, tapi semakin lama ledakan itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Beberapa kamar rusak, puing-puing retak berjatuhan, membuat murid kelas 1-A terkejut.

"Ada apa ini? Bom?!" jerit Mina sambil menutup telinganya.

Ojiro yang tampak membopong hagakure dalam keadaan berdarah-darah seketika berteriak memberi peringatan. "Bakugo dan Kirishima mengamuk!"

Todoroki spontan membantu Ojiro membawa Hagakure ke tempat yang lebih aman. Pemuda yang identik dengan warna merah dan putih itu melihat ke ledakan yang terjadi, ledakan tak terkendali yang menyebabkan asrama mereka hancur. Semua murid kelas 1-A berbondong-bondong keluar dari gedung, terkecuali Todoroki yang masih terpaku. Dia baru saja berniat pergi ke tempat Bakugo dan Kirishima jika saja Aizawa-sensei tidak menahannya dan menyuruhnya pergi sesegera mungkin.

"Sensei, apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Todoroki.

"Saya tidak tahu. Akan segera saya hapus kedua quirk mereka," jawab Aizawa-sensei yang sudah siap dengan gaya bertarungnya. "Pergilah segera!"

 **TBC...**

 **Thanks for reading. Maaf juga kemarin ada sedikit kesalahan, jadi saya mempublish ulang cerita ini.**

 **Thanks for your review!**

 **Open Q &A!**


End file.
